


Серия экспериментов «Сверхчеловек»

by Melarissa



Series: Проект "Зимний Солдат" [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Diary/Journal, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Пленных американцев передали доктору Арниму Золе для экспериментов с его сывороткой по созданию «суперсолдат».





	Серия экспериментов «Сверхчеловек»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Übermensch Trials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731882) by [sevedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra). 



> Если вам понравится этот текст, пожалуйста, поставьте кудос и автору тоже, в конце концов, я всего лишь скромный трансформатор, а все идеи его. И они того заслуживают.
> 
> Dear sevedra, I'm in love with your text...

**Отчет о пребывании в плену** **Д. Б. Барнса.**

**Руководитель: доктор Арним Зола**

Записи были сделаны доктором Арнимом Золой в 1943 году.

 

 

_Титульный лист:_

 

**Отчет о пребывании в плену Д. Б. Барнса.**

**Руководитель: доктор Арним Зола**

 

Для добавления или извлечения материалов из данного дела необходимо разрешение архивариуса

 

_приложение к:_

 

Армейский отчет по проекту «Зимний Солдат»

 

**Дело № 17**

Том 1

_Дело открыто: Октябрь 1943_

_Дело закрыто: Ноябрь 1943_

 

_Запись № 1:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Октябрь 1943**

 

Господин Шмидт сразился с армией союзников при Аццано. Взятые живьем вражеские солдаты были переправлены сюда в качестве пленных. Большинству предстоит работать на комбинате, но одну группу отобрали для моих экспериментов. Сыворотка, которой воздействовали на так называемого капитана Америку, была утеряна. Сыворотка, которой воздействовали на господина Шмидта, была недоработана. Оставшиеся после побега доктора Эрскина записи недостаточно ясны! Благодаря моим собственным расчетам и разработкам у меня наметился прогресс. Будь проклят немецкий придурок, убивший доктора Эрскина прежде, чем были сохранены результаты его исследований.

Из числа пленных мне были переданы 10 солдат. С завтрашнего дня я начну вводить им сыворотку одному за другим.

 

_Запись № 2:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Октябрь 1943**

 

Сегодня утром в мою лабораторию был доставлен первый подопытный.

мужчина, белый

рост средний

20-25 лет

Инъекции будут вестись с увеличивающимися интервалами.

 

Доза 1: 5 миллиграммов

Доза 2: 5 миллиграммов после перерыва в 30 минут

Доза 3: 5 миллиграммов после перерыва в 1 час

 

По всей видимости, инъекции весьма болезненны. Вскоре после введения третьей дозы подопытный скончался, не переставая кричать.

 

_Запись № 3:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Октябрь 1943**

 

Сегодня утром был доставлен второй подопытный. В надежде сохранить ему жизнь, было решено увеличить перерыв между инъекциями.

 

мужчина, белый

рост средний

20-25 лет

 

Доза 1: 5 миллиграммов

Доза 2: 5 миллиграммов после перерыва в 1 час

Доза 3: 5 миллиграммов после перерыва в 1 час

 

Этот подопытный также скончался. Интервал между инъекциями не произвел видимого эффекта ни на уровень крика, ни на попытки сопротивления.

 

_Запись № 4:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Октябрь 1943**

 

Третий подопытный скончался на столе.

Изменения дозировки не оказали видимого эффекта на реакцию организма. Смерть наступила после введения третьей дозы. Я начинаю ощущать разочарование.

 

_Запись № 5:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Октябрь 1943**

 

Сегодня я внес изменения как в дозировку, так и в продолжительность перерывов.

 

мужчина, белый

рост средний

20-25 лет

 

Доза 1: 3 миллиграмма

Доза 2: 3 миллиграммов после перерыва в 1 час

Доза 3: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 1 час

Доза 4: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 1 час

 

Охваченный корчами подопытный также скончался, не переставая кричать. Однако снижение дозировки кажется способствовало продлению периода жизнеспособности. Не исключено, что дальнейшее увеличение продолжительности перерывов и снижение дозировки позволят добиться лучших результатов.

 

_Запись № 6:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Октябрь 1943**

 

Еще один день со знаком плюс! Данный подопытный прожил почти двенадцать часов после первой инъекции.

 

мужчина, белый

рост средний

20-25 лет

 

Доза 1: 3 миллиграмма

Доза 2: 3 миллиграммов после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 3: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 4: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 5: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 6: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 7: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 8: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

 

После введения шестой дозы наблюдалось значительное увеличение силы подопытного. Потребовались дополнительные крепления.

 

_Запись № 7:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Октябрь 1943**

После умеренного успеха накануне я решил повторить прежнюю схему дозировки.

 

мужчина, белый

рост средний

20-25 лет

 

Доза 1: 3 миллиграмма

Доза 2: 3 миллиграммов после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 3: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 4: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 5: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 6: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 7: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 8: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

 

В конце концов, этот подопытный также скончался, но я столькому научился! Сила подопытного однозначно выросла. Потребовалась фиксация. Уверен, что если бы я мог лучше его контролировать, я бы смог протестировать уровень роста некоторых других показателей.

 

_Запись № 8:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Октябрь 1943**

 

Последние дни принесли примерно те же результаты. Подопытный пережил все инъекции, но оказался недостаточно сильным, чтобы прожить после них сколь-нибудь долго. У меня остались только два солдата. Если бы Шмидт выделил мне больше! Все-таки эти эксперименты имеют бòльшую ценность, чем его драгоценное производство оружия.

На этом подопытном я протестировал слегка измененную схему инъекций.

 

Доза 1: 3 миллиграмма

Доза 2: 3 миллиграммов после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 3: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 4: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 5: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 2 часа

Доза 6: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 2 часа

Доза 7: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 2 часа

Доза 8: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 2 часа

 

На следующее утро:

 

Подопытный пережил ночь. Я подсоединил его к аппарату, с помощью которого могу воздействовать на него электричеством, если он не будет выполнять указания.

Благодаря угрозе наказания электричеством, я успешно протестировал этого солдата на скорость, силу и степень регенерации. Он способен бежать со скоростью 20 км в час. Может поднять контейнер с запчастями весом 750 кг. А также быстро исцеляется после глубоких порезов на конечностях. Менее чем за тридцать минут повреждения полностью зажили. Без наложения швов.

И все же после всех тестов и применения электрошока с целью заставить подопытного повиноваться, он скончался. Возможно, мне необходим кто-то с изначально более крепкой конституцией.

 

_Запись № 9:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Октябрь 1943**

 

Сегодня скончался последний подопытный.

 

_Запись № 10:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Октябрь 1943**

 

В одной из камер находился заболевший пневмонией мужчина. Поскольку он был слишком ослаблен, чтобы работать на производстве, Шмидт великодушно передал его под мою ответственность. Не представляю, что именно я должен делать с больным подопытным.

И все же, с целью сбора данных, я решил ввести ему сыворотку по той же схеме, что и последним подопытным.

 

мужчина, белый

рост средний

20-25 лет

 

Доза 1: 3 миллиграмма

Доза 2: 3 миллиграммов после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 3: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 4: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 90 минут

Доза 5: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 2 часа

Доза 6: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 2 часа

Доза 7: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 2 часа

Доза 8: 3 миллиграмма после перерыва в 2 часа

 

Вечер:

 

Пока подопытный жив. Он кричал не меньше остальных, однако не так громко, учитывая его поврежденные легкие.

 

_Запись № 11:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Октябрь 1943**

 

Все говорит о том, что подопытный излечился от пневмонии! Уверен, это влияние сыворотки. Подопытный отказывается отвечать на любые вопросы. Во время физиологических тестов он показал хорошие результаты. Достиг скорости в 25 км в час. Поднял тот же контейнер с грузом, что и предыдущие подопытные. Хотелось бы мне больше узнать о том, кто он такой и как именно его прошлое повлияло на восприимчивость к сыворотке. Но он повторяет только свое имя, ранг и идентификационный номер.

 

 **Имя:** Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс

 **Ранг:** Сержант Армии Соединенных Штатов

 **Личный номер:**  32557038

 

На сегодня запланировано большое количество тестов. В первую очередь касающихся способности к регенерации.

 

_Поздней ночью:_

 

Кроме способности быстро исцеляться от резаных ран, подопытный может значительно быстрее регенерировать после перелома костей. Бедренная кость после перелома восстановилась еще не полностью, однако скорость регенерации однозначно повышена. Кости пальцев после переломов восстанавливались в течение получаса. Лучевые кости предплечья в течение двух часов. Плечу понадобилось больше времени. На него ушла вся вторая половина дня и часть вечера.

Предполагаю, что нога восстановится к середине завтрашнего дня, самое позднее к вечеру.

 

_Запись № 12:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Ноябрь 1943**

Три дня спустя подопытный все еще жив.

Инъекции сыворотки были повторены на третий день. Я уверен, что с увеличением дозировки возрастут и его показатели. Производимые Барнсом действия пока значительно уступают способностям Шмидта.

Физические способности подопытного тестируются ежедневно. Чтобы заставить его сотрудничать, приходится использовать электрошок куда чаще, чем я ожидал. По прошествии нескольких дней я рассчитывал на большую сговорчивость. 

 

_Запись № 13:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Ноябрь 1943**

На шестой день Барнс получил очередную дозу сыворотки по схеме. В этот раз реакция была более выраженной. У него начались конвульсии. Я уверен, что он сломал себе несколько зубов. Однако сейчас они в норме, так что я думаю, что кости регенерировали. Замечу, что ранее я не думал о возможности восстановления зубов. Это поразительно.

В день введения сыворотки физические тесты не проводились. Сегодня тоже. Подопытный выдерживает воздействие электрического тока, способного убить нормального человека. Он отказывается выполнять любые тесты. Сопротивляется куда больше обычного. Учитывая его возросшую силу, было нелегко с этим справиться. Потребовалось значительное число охранников, чтобы взять его под контроль. Необходимы дополнительные крепления, чтобы фиксировать его на столе.

Сегодня он не получил пищи. Я рассчитываю, что до завтрашнего дня он станет более сговорчивым. До тех пор, пока он не начнет выполнять тесты, еды не получит.

_Запись № 14:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Ноябрь 1943**

Сегодня, некоторое время назад, Капитан Америка штурмовал комбинат.

Я был вынужден бежать, но по счастливой случайности мне удалось спасти мои записи. Я уверен, что как только мне удастся восстановить лабораторию, я вновь смогу начать производство сыворотки. Я найду новых подопытных. Не сомневаюсь, что результат, полученный с Барнсом, может быть повторен.

Я боялся, что Шмидт окажется убит. На комбинате начался пожар, в результате которого он полностью разрушился. Барнс был зафиксирован на столе в лабораторию. Я очень разочарован его потерей.

 

_Запись № 15:_

 

**Австрийский оружейный комбинат «ГИДРЫ»**

**Крейшберг**

**Ноябрь 1943**

 

Просмотрел свои записи. Я твердо уверен, что Барнс стал бы полноценной копией Капитана Америки. Может, разработки Эрскина утрачены, а машина вита-лучей Старка разрушена, но я создал действующую сыворотку!

Я очень рассержен утратой Барнса. Он был хорошим объектом. Думаю, что сумел бы добиться лучших результатов с другими подопытными, если бы мне удалось сохранить пробы его крови. Уверен, что ключ к тому, как работает сыворотка, находится в его крови.

Будь проклят Капитан Америка! Я знал, что он является превосходной особью, но он единственный в своем роде. Американская армия решила его защищать, а не использовать. Я думал, он все еще в своем позорном турне. Однако, похоже, он перешел в категорию активной боевой единицы.

Я собираюсь перебраться в исследовательский комплекс в Днепропетровске, чтобы заняться организацией новой лаборатории.

 


End file.
